


7 Days

by Dazzlious



Series: In Time Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Caning, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzlious/pseuds/Dazzlious
Summary: 'Just think of me as part of your collection . . . .'Hermione has a desire to become one of Arthur's Muggle artefacts.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Arthur Weasley
Series: In Time Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071068
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	1. Wednesday 26th August 1998

Arthur wasn’t sure how long it took him to realise that Hermione was standing in his shed. It had taken a while because he had been engrossed in following an old Muggle booklet that explained how to wire a plug and having finally acquired a screwdriver and some fuses he had been excitedly changing the plugs on many of the appliances that littered his workbench.

He gradually became aware of the feeling of being watched although at first he assumed he was just being paranoid. Even though it had been several months since the Battle of Hogwarts which had seen Harry kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and almost all the surviving Death Eaters had been rounded up and put into Azkaban, it was still hard to accept that he and his family were safe, that the threat of attack was no longer an issue.

Once Arthur reminded himself that they were all perfectly safe at the Burrow but the feeling of being spied upon hadn’t ebbed at all, he looked around the crowded shed trying to establish what was causing the problem. The first sweep hadn’t revealed anything, but the second, slower and more in-depth, disclosed the young woman standing remarkably still; almost like a statue.

Arthur was surprised that Hermione had entered his inner sanctum. Everyone in the family knew the shed was out of bounds to anyone unless he invited them inside. It was the only place he could find any peace and no one dared to disturb him when he was in here. While it was true that Hermione wasn’t actually part of the family she had spent more than enough time at the Burrow over the years to understand she was intruding on his privacy.

Being a generally mild-mannered man, Arthur wasn’t going to lose his temper at having his sacred space invaded, particularly as there might be a genuine reason for Hermione’s presence there. However, assuming there wasn’t an issue he needed to sort out he would have to explain to her why she couldn’t stay.

‘Is there a problem, Hermione?’ he asked.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. ‘No. I just wanted to spend some time in here with you, Mr Weasley.’

Arthur gave her a rueful smile. ‘It’s a compliment that you want to spend time with me although I’ve no idea why you’d want to. I’d have thought you’d be more interested in being with your friends than an old duffer like me. But to be honest, this is my solitary space, the place I can just kick back and relax after work and I don’t really like other people being in here. I don’t mean to be rude, Hermione, so please don’t get upset, but I would prefer it if you left as I want to be alone right now.’

Hermione, who had moved towards one of the workbenches while Arthur was talking, was studying a pile of batteries that had been sorted into different sizes.

‘Do you know if any of these still work?’ she asked as she picked up and looked at one of the larger batteries, seemingly ignoring Arthur’s request. ‘You can get a tester for them, you know. I could bring one next time I come to the Burrow if you want.’

Arthur’s interest flared at the mention of the battery tester but he knew Hermione was using it to divert him away from his intent to evict her. He had to stay strong and not give in to her easy temptation. 

‘I would be extremely grateful if you would bring one,’ he admitted. ‘However, right now I would like you to leave.’

‘But I don’t want to leave.’ Hermione said. She paused for a second and with a subtly seductive smile added, ‘I could be one of your Muggle artefacts, Mr Weasley. Just think of me as part of your collection.’

Arthur frowned, a small shiver running up his spine as he considered Hermione’s words.

‘The whole point of this place is for me to spend some time alone, pondering the Muggle items I’ve managed to collect over the years. I would be more than happy to discuss any of them with you outside the shed, but right now I really want to be left alone.’

‘I didn’t come here to talk to you about plugs and toasters,’ Hermione told him. She was still smiling. ‘I want to _be_ one of your artefacts. I’m Muggle-born so I qualify.’

Arthur tried to understand why Hermione was making this overture. Perhaps she had some deep-seated trauma from everything she and her friends had been through over the last few years and needed someone to talk to about it; someone who wouldn’t judge her, who was an outsider. It was flattering that she had thought he could help her but that wasn’t what the shed was for.

He was aware Hermione had been through a lot while helping Harry, including being tortured and almost killed by Death Eaters. While it was nice that she obviously thought he could help her, Arthur suspected she probably needed professional help, not just a pat on the back and a sympathetic word from him. His expression soothing, he moved towards her and took her arm, patting it gently as he led her back towards the door.

‘I don’t think I’m the right person for you to talk to,’ he admitted. ‘Perhaps you should consider getting some counselling.’

Hermione’s eyebrows rose in surprise. ‘Counselling. What do I need counselling for?’

Arthur looked rueful again. He dropped her arm and ran his hand over the back of his neck somewhat embarrassedly.

‘I’m sorry, Hermione. I thought from what you said about becoming part of the collection that you were hoping I’d be able to treat you like one of the objects in here, that I would be able to help you talk through any problems you’re having . . . would mend you in some way.’

Hermione’s laugh was tinkling as she shook her head as if fondly. ‘I do want to become part of your collection and I want you to examine me like you do your plugs and batteries, but I don’t need to talk, particularly—

‘— I will do anything you want, though.’ 

Arthur stared at her in surprise. He seemed to have lost the ability to speak properly.

‘You can’t mean — I mean, I can’t—’

‘I’m Muggle so there’s no reason why I shouldn’t be part of your collection, Mr Weasley. Just think of the fun we could have.’ Hermione winked at him. ‘I’m not asking for special treatment,’ she added when Arthur just continued to look at her dumbfounded. ‘You can treat me like all your other items. I would be here to be studied and played with.’

As Arthur grasped Hermione’s meaning he could feel his heartbeat increase as a variety of images entered his mind. He shook his head to get rid of them. The idea was preposterous and completely impossible. He was a married man and old enough to be Hermione’s father. Anyway, surely, she couldn’t mean what he thought she meant. He must have misunderstood.

But now it was more important than ever to get her to leave. Without even knowing she had done it Hermione had shattered his calm reserve, had aroused him, and Arthur couldn’t allow her to stay. It was too dangerous.

Still holding Hermione’s arm, he opened the door of the shed.

‘You need to leave, Hermione.’

‘Please don’t make me go,’ Hermione said. She sounded upset.

For a moment Arthur thought he ought to ask her what was the matter, should find out why she seemed so distraught about being sent away. But her comments had unsettled him and he urgently needed to be alone. Needed to return to the plugs that were so much easier to deal with than people.

‘I’m sorry, Hermione but you have to go.’

Hermione looked at him for a moment then nodded with resignation. Quietly, she told him, ‘Okay. But if you change your mind I’ll be happy to come back . . . anytime. And I really will do anything you want.’

Arthur watched as she walked out of the door, his heart beating so hard and fast that he thought he might be having a heart attack. Using his wand, he closed the door behind Hermione and made his way back to the workbench with the plugs. He opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of Firewhisky and a glass, pouring himself a healthy measure before sitting down.

He turned the glass in his hand, staring at the amber liquid as he thought about Hermione’s words. If he understood her correctly, and despite his desire to believe he hadn’t he was sure he had, she had just propositioned him, had just offered herself as . . . as what? She had said that she would be part of his collection, just another Muggle artefact, but she had hinted at so much more.

Arthur took a large mouthful of the whisky. His hands were shaking. Somehow, with just a few words Hermione had reduced him to a nervous wreck. Should he have a quiet word with her once he was back inside the house, tell her that what she had suggested was completely inappropriate and should never be repeated? He considered it as he drank.

By the time he had finished both that drink and a second, Arthur had decided that talking to Hermione might stir things up that were better left unsaid. It was better all round if he just ignored it and tried to pretend that it had never happened.


	2. Thursday 27th August 1998

It was one of those quintessentially hot English summer days and almost everyone in the Burrow except Hermione had decamped to the fields with a picnic to spend the day playing Quidditch. Molly had gone to Diagon Alley to do some shopping and was spending the afternoon visiting elderly relatives and wasn’t going to be back until late so Hermione knew there was no chance of being disturbed, not that anyone would enter Arthur’s shed — Hermione knew she was the only person ever to have done so without permission.

She paused outside the door for a moment before opening it, thinking about what she was about to do. Hermione knew she was taking a huge risk by intruding on Arthur after he had already dismissed her once, but she honestly had no choice. The shed was the only place secluded enough for Hermione to be able to act on her impulses; she couldn’t do anything in the main house where anyone could come across them. Anyway, this was something that needed to stay in the shed, away from the rest of the family and particularly away from Molly who would, quite understandably, be outraged and hurt if she knew about Hermione’s feelings for her husband.

Hermione had no interest in breaking up Molly and Arthur’s marriage. She wasn’t that callous nor was she so in love with Arthur that she believed it was possible. She just wanted a little affection from someone with a bit more experience than Ron, and she was certain that with the right coercion Arthur could provide her with the attention she so desperately desired from him.

However hard he had tried to push her away the day before Hermione knew that there was far more than just a flicker of interest at her suggestion that she become part of Arthur’s collection. She had seen the desire in his eyes, even if only momentarily. Now she needed to reinforce the message and convince Arthur that anything they did inside the shed would have no impact on his life outside of it.

Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping inside the shed before closing it behind her. Although it was slightly muggy in here it was pleasingly dim after the bright sunlight. It was warm and cosy and felt almost womblike. Actually, if anything it felt slightly naughty.

Arthur, who was reading one of his Muggle maintenance manuals, looked towards the door, a frown already crossing his face.

‘Not again, Hermione. I told you yesterday that you couldn’t come in here. Why aren’t you with Ron and Harry? You should be out having fun in the sun with them, not pestering me.’

‘And I told you I’m part of your collection, Mr Weasley,’ Hermione answered. ‘That means you can do whatever you want with me — can examine me to see what makes me tick, the same way you do with your appliances and all the other Muggle stuff you have in here.’ She waved her hand around the shed towards the piles of Muggle equipment laying around all over the place.

‘That’s not the same thing at all.’ Arthur’s tone was stiff as he tried to calm his racing heartbeat.

He still couldn’t believe that Hermione had returned despite his previous lecture about why it wasn’t suitable for her to be here. It was obviously flattering that such a beautiful young woman was interested in him, but it was completely inappropriate. But even as he prepared to send her away for the second time, Arthur knew that deep inside there was part of him that wasn’t so noble, that wasn’t anywhere near as averse to the idea she had planted in his mind and felt little guilt at what taking Hermione up on her offer could involve.

He had spent all night battling with the demon inside him, unable to sleep as it suggested in grotesque detail all the things he could do with a compliant Hermione without anyone being any the wiser. As long as what they did stayed inside the shed no one would ever know he had slipped into the dark side, that he had reneged on his marriage vows. But would it stay inside the shed? That was something Arthur couldn’t guarantee nor was he willing to take the risk.

‘This is wrong, Hermione. You shouldn’t be here . . . shouldn’t be suggesting this. You need to go,’ he told her gruffly. ‘I told you before that I don’t like people being in here. It’s my solitary space.’

But almost as if she could read his mind, Hermione shrugged, a smile still on her face. ‘In here I’m just another Muggle artefact, no different to that toaster over there or that Walkman.’ She picked up the cassette player laying on the bench and examined it for a moment before putting it back down. ‘You study them, so why not me? It’s no different and whatever happens in here stays in here, it doesn’t go outside the shed.’

Arthur said nothing but his heart was racing at her words. He stared at Hermione worriedly, trying to work out how to get her to leave without unduly upsetting her, when she moved away from the bench and towards him.

She put her hand on his shoulder as she whispered in his ear, ‘I won’t say anything to anyone, Mr Weasley. It’s our little secret . . . and it’s only in here.’

Her soft fingers gently stroked his cheek and Arthur felt goose bumps rise all over his body.

Hermione moved away to trail her fingers along the workbench instead, aware that her arousal from being so close to the object of her affection had made her nipples erect. She could feel them, stiff and slightly sore, just as she could feel the dampness in her knickers. She had no idea why Arthur Weasley affected her as much as he did, but ever since she had come to the Burrow to spend some time with her two best friends before returning to the reopening Hogwarts to complete her education she had been permanently aroused by the man who should have been like a father to her.

Whatever the reason, Hermione was finding the arousal unbearable to live with, so she had come up with this plan to hopefully satiate her own needs, yet keep life at the Burrow as normal as possible for both her and Arthur. The Hermione Granger who was friends with Ron couldn’t possibly be allowed to fancy her best friend’s father and certainly couldn’t take steps to seduce him, potentially ending his long-standing marriage into the bargain. But Hermione the Muggle artefact could take her place in Arthur’s shed and anything that happened in there would remain a secret, locked away forever. 

‘In here I’m your toy, just an object for you to examine and play with,’ Hermione continued, her voice quiet and persuasive. She could see Arthur staring at her breasts, seemingly unable to take his eyes off them. A small but growing ache of need flared inside her and she moved another step closer to him. ‘Nothing goes outside this shed.’

Arthur closed his eyes for a moment, allowing him a second’s respite from the sight of Hermione’s breasts. He was trying not to look at her but couldn’t seem to stop himself. She was dressed in a flimsy summer top and a pair of shorts and they showed her trim body off to perfection. She was quite clearly aroused. It wasn’t at all cold in the shed but Hermione’s nipples were stiff, poking through the silky fabric and the sight was enough to make his mouth water and his cock stiffen in response. The temptation to take her at her word was great, but Arthur knew he had to stay strong. He couldn’t succumb, couldn’t allow himself to get drawn into something that he knew he shouldn’t do. Somehow, he had to get Hermione to leave.

Hermione bit her bottom lip as if debating something, then before Arthur could say or do anything to stop her, she pulled her top off, discarding it on the workbench behind her. She put her hands up behind her head, to smooth down her unruly hair as she stared at him, the movement pulling her already pert breasts higher, making them bounce a little.

Arthur closed his eyes again, clenching his hands into fists as he tried to calm his breathing determined not to show that Hermione was getting to him. He opened his eyes and forced himself to stare at her face, not her breasts with those oh-so-succulent nipples, and hardened his expression.

‘You need to put your top back on and leave immediately, please, Hermione.’ Arthur was disconcerted at how husky his voice sounded and hoped Hermione wouldn’t notice.

Hermione pouted but ignored his request. Instead, she put a hand under each breast, cupping them and pushing them up as she moved closer to Arthur.

‘I know you want to touch my breasts . . . want to play with them, and I want you to as well,’ she told him in a small breathy voice clearly designed to arouse. ‘You should examine me the same way you do with all your other artefacts. It’s no different.’

‘You know that’s not true,’ Arthur said.

Hermione smiled. ‘It can be. You just have to accept that I’m part of your collection.’

‘I can’t,’ Arthur said sounding pained. He shook his head to accentuate the fact.

‘You can,’ Hermione told him. ‘You just have to reach out and touch me.’

‘No! You need to leave.’ There was a pleading quality to Arthur’s voice now although the huskiness hadn’t left and his cock, now fully erect, was throbbing.

‘Please don’t send me away, Mr Weasley,’ Hermione begged quietly. ‘I’m just another item in your collection. Please, let me stay.’

Her voice was every bit as seductive as the sight of her semi-naked body, Arthur realised, as his cock reminded him once again that it was there. He licked his lips as he rapidly calculated the chance of getting caught if he gave in to temptation. The immediate answer was none, but if Hermione was lying then he could lose everything.

‘Please?’ Hermione said again, her eyes mirroring the tone of her words.

‘This doesn’t go outside the shed,’ Arthur warned.

Hermione nodded then sighed blissfully as his hands reached out, her own dropping away as he squeezed and kneaded the soft flesh. She closed her eyes, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of being touched.

‘No one must know about this,’ Arthur insisted again a few minutes later.

‘I promise,’ Hermione managed to say before a small whimper escaped her lips.

Arthur’s hands had stopped squeezing for the moment, his fingers now playing with Hermione’s nipples instead, twisting and pulling them as he noted with interest how much they were growing. Fascinated, he began to experiment, eager to see how different methods impacted on the size and colour of her nipples, the small nubs now at least double the size they had been before he touched her. They were turning red from the pinching, too, and Arthur suspected they were getting sore.

Hermione cried out as he twisted, pulling the nipple as he did so, extending it even further. The pain was exquisite and was making her even more aroused, and a little light-headed.

‘No noise,’ Arthur warned, as his free hand pressed over her mouth to keep her quiet.

A moment later Hermione felt a jolt of pleasure as Arthur’s mouth replaced his fingers on her nipple, his warm, wet tongue lapping over the smarting skin, soothing it, making her want to scream with joy. He caught the engorged nub and sucked hard on it as she gasped, trying desperately not to make a sound.

Arthur stopped and stared at her, excited at the signs of heightened arousal Hermione was exhibiting. Again his mouth dipped, sucking and biting. His hand was back on her other breast, no longer worried about her crying out. Instead, he focussed on seeing how far he could stoke her arousal. Could he make her cum just from playing with her breasts? Arthur was convinced he could and having had the thought was determined to make it a reality. 

It took almost half an hour of constant attention although he enjoyed every minute of it, as did Hermione. Arthur watched with interest as her skin began to colour, her face turning pink as her breathing became shallow and rapid. She had her eyes closed and leant back against the workbench as if she was having trouble standing.

Her orgasm began as a quiet shiver, punctuated by a low moan as if she was in pain, ending with a gasp. Arthur was worried that he had hurt her somehow without realising what he was doing but then understood that the colour in her cheeks had increased and she was glowing — he had achieved his goal. 

Hermione was a little stunned, not quite sure how she had lost control so badly. She was really enjoying what Arthur was doing to her but she had never expected him to make her cum, not just from fondling and sucking her breasts.

She had always assumed that orgasms required rather more intimate contact and found it interesting that such a minor act could have such a devastating effect on her body. Maybe her desire for Arthur had increased her capacity to be stimulated. After all, she had already been supremely aroused, and his wonderfully rough hands and luscious mouth had expertly teased and tortured her relatively naïve body beyond anything she had experienced previously.

But now she suddenly felt embarrassed, worried that Arthur would be amused at what he had managed to achieve, would think her a joke and would push her away again when that was the last thing Hermione wanted. If anything, what had happened had increased her arousal still further and she wanted more. She wanted Arthur to touch her in other places, wanted to touch him in return — surely, he must have an erection that needed sorting?

‘You enjoyed that.’ It wasn’t a question. Arthur’s voice was husky still, giving away his arousal as he studied Hermione.

Hermione nodded, seeming unable to speak and Arthur’s heart soared knowing he had been right. But looking at her now she seemed embarrassed, and it made the good feeling disappear in an instant, instead leaving him anxious and guilty. He should never have given in, should never have taken advantage of Hermione however much she seemed to want it. He had been a fool and in letting himself go had caused Merlin only knew how much damage — both to Hermione and to his marriage, if she told Molly what had happened.

A small spark of annoyance flared deep within him that Hermione had been the one to start it. She had led him on, had removed her top, tempting him and almost forcing him into acting with her seductive words and honeyed smiles. Arthur tamped down the feeling knowing it was just his guilt talking. Hermione was young and obviously hadn’t realised what she was getting herself into. The fault was his for not reigning himself in.

Hermione put her top back on, all the while staring at Arthur wondering what he was thinking. There had been that momentary look of triumph which had made her stomach swirl as butterflies did a mad dance, understanding that he didn’t think her stupid or naïve and that he was as aroused as she was. But almost as quickly as the look came it disappeared to be replaced by something she didn’t understand at all, and she had the feeling that whatever they had just shared was gone — just like that.

Feeling awkward now, Hermione wrapped her arms around her shoulders as if she was cold, wondering if she ought to say something, whether she ought to apologise for what had happened; she had been the one to start it, after all. She had been convinced that Arthur wanted it too. He hadn’t been a reluctant participant, but suddenly she felt like an outsider again — felt she was intruding and she needed to leave. There would be no further intimacy between them today.

The thought made her sad, the crash that much more acute after the intense high she had so recently experienced. Her desire was still there, every bit as strong as it had been in the immediate aftermath of her orgasm, but she was wary now and didn’t want to risk doing anything to damage this suddenly fragile relationship.

Hermione tried to smile normally although it felt fake and she suspected Arthur realised that. Keeping her voice as light as she could manage she said, ‘I suppose I should go and see how the others are getting on with their Quidditch. They’ll probably wonder where I’ve got to.’

Arthur nodded. He was trying to force down the uncomfortable feeling that had invaded him and ruined his mood. Hermione wanted to run away. He wanted to stop her, wanted to apologise for his behaviour and beg her not to think badly of him, not to say anything to Molly, but instead, he gave her a false smile.

‘I’m sure they’ve missed you.’ He was surprised at how curt his voice sounded.

Hermione shook her head. ‘No, they won’t. They think I’m studying and they know I don’t like being out in the sun for too long.’ She bit her lip, not sure what to say next.

‘I expect Molly will be home shortly. It’s almost dinner time,’ Arthur said.

‘Probably.’ The mention of Arthur’s wife made Hermione feel even more uncomfortable. She wasn’t supposed to intrude into the shed and the fact that Arthur had mentioned her meant he felt guilty about what they had done and was pushing her away. It was definitely time to leave.

Hermione walked towards the door and opened it, then looked back.

‘Thank you, Mr Weasley,’ she said quietly and gave him a genuine smile, determined to show him how much she had enjoyed what he had done.

She walked out into the sunshine, closing the door behind her.

Arthur stared at the closed door, feeling completely confused. He had thought Hermione wanted nothing more than to get away from him, that she regretted what had happened between them, but that smile at the end — it gave a completely different message. And she had thanked him.

Whatever had happened between them was over, and thank Merlin it hadn’t been anything too serious. They had stopped in time. Arthur knew he should be grateful that he had escaped unscathed, but now that little demon inside him was regretting jumping to conclusions when there had been a chance for so much more to happen.

He realised he still had an erection. Despite whatever had happened in the aftermath that hadn’t been dulled. If he had played things differently he too could have cum, he could have felt Hermione’s soft hands returning the pleasure he had bestowed upon her.

Arthur sighed and walked over to the workbench and picked up his screwdriver. Hopefully, rewiring a few plugs would be enough to take his mind off what he had missed out on; would stop him from thinking about Hermione and all the other things he still so desperately wanted to do with her, even though he knew he shouldn’t. 


	3. Friday 28th August 1998

Arthur stared at Hermione’s gorgeous pert breasts as she leant against his workbench, still unable to believe that she had given him permission to do anything he wanted with her. Part of him felt guilty. He was at least old enough to be her father and was a long-married man who had never considered any woman other than Molly sexually until Hermione had intruded upon him here in the shed two days before.

He knew it was wrong for him to want her but he didn’t seem to be able to stop himself, especially when she had indicated she was willing to do anything to satiate his desires. He was so inflamed that his guilt at what he was doing, to both his wife and Hermione, was reduced to nothing more than a nasty aftertaste and with the excitement of getting what he wanted it was all too easy to ignore.

Arthur had initially worried that what happened between the two of them in here wouldn’t stay contained despite Hermione’s earlier assurances. But while she made her desire clear for him in the shed, back in the house she acted very differently towards him. There were no sly touches or admiring glances nor any attempt to recreate their intimacy, however limited that may so far have been. Neither had she said anything to Molly about what had happened.

Hermione didn’t ignore him, but when they were with the rest of his family, Arthur was nothing more nor less than her best friend’s father and rated only the general politeness that had always been between them. Here in the shed, however, Hermione belonged to him — part of his collection of Muggle artefacts — and he was just about to punish her for not keeping quiet as he had recently ordered while he had teased her to orgasm.

Arthur wasn’t really all that bothered about Hermione crying out her enjoyment — there was a silencing charm on the shed and it was gratifying to know that he was giving her such pleasure. But the power of being so totally in control was every bit as much of an aphrodisiac for him as the slow and measured move towards greater sexual intimacy between them, and it was giving him ideas of things to try that he would never have dared to suggest to Molly. 

Moving around the shed, Arthur looked at his other possessions as he tried to decide how best to chastise Hermione for her willfulness. He already knew that whatever he did he was going to end up giving her some pain, but he hoped that she would enjoy it, or at least not want to complain about it too much. The last thing he wanted now was to drive Hermione away. He had come close to that yesterday and had no intention of making the same mistake twice.

Arthur had been surprised but delighted when Hermione had turned up at the shed earlier as he had thought that his somewhat surly behaviour towards her might have pushed her away permanently. But Hermione had proved every bit as eager as she had always been and it hadn’t been long before he was playing with her beautiful breasts again and then she had allowed him to slide his hand inside her shorts, breaching her knickers to rub her soft, bare mound; her legs moving apart as she leant against the workbench allowing him access to the stiff little bud that his thumb had mercilessly attacked until she cried out, flooding his hand, and breaking his rules. 

On one of the other workbenches, he found a length of bamboo cane. He couldn’t even remember now why he had bought it although it was no doubt for some project he had been intending to work on and never got around to. Its original use was long forgotten but it was perfect for his current needs.

As he examined the cane closely to make sure it wasn’t damaged, knowing Hermione was watching his every move, Arthur wondered what she thought about him using it on her but then realised it didn’t actually matter. While she was in the shed, Hermione was one of his artefacts and as such had relinquished any rights to have an opinion on what he did to her. Of course, that didn’t mean he could seriously injure her, not that he would do that anyway, but she would have no choice but to accept his punishment if she wanted to stay.

For Arthur, giving Hermione punishment was a good way of taking his mind off doing something sexual with her which, if he was honest, was uppermost in his thoughts most of the time these days. So far, he had only played with her wonderful breasts and her stiff little clit, but since the first time she had visited him he had entertained several fantasies of a far more hardcore nature and it was taking every ounce of willpower he possessed not to just jump on her despite knowing the slow approach would eventually be far more satisfying for them both.

‘You’ll remember that I told you not to make a noise, but you did,’ he told Hermione, trying to ignore the innocently repentant face she turned towards him. ‘I need to punish you for being too loud, Hermione.’

Arthur watched as she bit her bottom lip anxiously as she glanced at the cane, understanding what he was going to do. Staying silent, she gave a solemn nod to agree with his pronouncement, and his arousal soared.

‘I want you to bend over and lean on the workbench,’ Arthur told her.

Hermione hesitated for only a moment as she looked at the cane once more but then did as he ordered. Arthur walked towards her, his heart beating faster as the excitement built. When he was standing behind her he put the cane down on the workbench.

His hands moved around her waist, gripping her gently before taking hold of her shorts. He pulled on them, releasing them to drop around her ankles as he worked on her knickers. A moment later they followed the shorts. His hand brushed gently over her beautiful tight bottom, enjoying the sight and feel of it. He felt her shiver slightly under his touch.

Arthur knew Hermione wasn’t happy about him using the cane on her but at least she hadn’t said no. This was going to be a new experience for her and he was certain it would tie them together even more closely than their continued intimacy was doing. He was more excited at the prospect of inflicting corporal punishment on Hermione than he wanted to admit, something which gave him a slight amount of guilt, but not enough to stop him from doing it.

He still bore the marks on his own body from a caning inflicted some thirty years previously by the sadistic ex-caretaker at Hogwarts, Apollyon Pringle, and was determined that nothing like that would happen with Hermione. He had no intention of seriously or permanently marking her bottom, he was just going to give her a few light taps that would sting and might leave a mark for a couple of days but would, hopefully, also arouse her.

‘Are you ready?’ he asked gently.

Hermione looked at him over her shoulder, her expression full of doubt, but she nodded.

‘Your safe word is ‘red’, Hermione. If it gets too much for you and you need me to end this you will say the word and I’ll stop immediately. Do you understand?’

Hermione nodded again.

‘So, let’s begin,’ Arthur said as Hermione moved position slightly.

Her head was down, looking at the workbench rather than at him and she leant on her arms. Her body was tensing up, clearly worried about what was about to happen. Arthur stroked her bottom again and Hermione jumped. He gave a small chuckle as he tapped her right buttock.

‘You need to relax otherwise it’s going to hurt much more than it needs to.’

Hermione turned to look at him, seeming about to say something but then she obviously thought better of it and returned to her previous position although with far less rigidity in her stance than before.

Arthur stroked her bottom for the third time, pleased that on this occasion she didn’t react. He moved back to give himself some room and raised the cane. There was a swishing sound as his wrist flicked, the cane connecting with Hermione’s buttocks with a satisfyingly sharp snap. She gasped loudly and her right hand automatically moved to rub the sore skin. Arthur watched her for a moment but then took back control.

‘Back into position and stay there, Hermione.’

Hermione removed her hand, moving back to lean on the workbench in the position she had taken previously. Arthur looked at the red mark that was already appearing on her creamy skin. A few seconds later the cane swished again and another mark, slightly darker this time as he had hit her harder appeared below the original. Hermione cried out but managed to stay in place. The third mark was placed just above the original leaving Hermione with three distinct lines that burned bright red. The fourth stroke which followed shortly after meant most of her beautiful bottom was now covered with red.

She seemed to be having trouble standing still, no doubt caused by the stinging sensation, but she hadn’t rubbed her bottom again. The fifth stroke landed on top of the ones she had already received, the skin darkening further and her cries, initially low and clipped, grew louder and more anguished. As the sixth stroke landed, Hermione shouted out the word ‘red’, and Arthur knew he had to cease although he felt slightly disappointed about it. He had hoped she might manage to last a little longer as he wasn’t hitting her hard.

Hermione stood up straight, tears streaming down her face as she turned to look at him, her cheeks almost the same colour as her bottom. She clearly wanted to touch it but was afraid to do so in case it angered Arthur and caused him to give her further punishment.

‘I’m sorry,’ she said wetly, rubbing her eyes to try to staunch the flow of the tears.

Arthur’s heart melted at the sight of her. He put the cane down on the workbench and enfolded her in his arms, giving her a huge hug and a kiss on her forehead.

‘You did okay for the first time,’ he insisted, managing to quell the flames of his disappointment. ‘The intention isn’t to hurt you more than you can bear.’ He hugged her again, then asked, ‘How does your bottom feel?’

‘As if it’s on fire,’ Hermione told him. She reached down to tentatively touch the sore skin. It hurt too much for her not to do anything, even if Arthur was unhappy with her, despite the fact that it hurt to touch it.

‘It looks beautiful,’ Arthur said. He had released her from his arms and gently turned her around, pulling her hand away so he could examine the rosy flesh.

‘It hurts . . . a lot,’ Hermione said unhappily.

‘It’ll sting for a while,’ Arthur acknowledged, ‘but it wasn’t a long or hard punishment so it will heal quickly.’

He bent to plant a chaste kiss on each buttock as if this would help the healing process, catching sight of Hermione’s gorgeous slit, which caused his mind to race with ideas. He stood up as his hand slipped between her legs, fingers brushing her soft swollen lips, stroking and dipping, feeling her intense arousal which the caning had obviously contributed to. His other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against him, his rock hard erection pressed through his robe against her superheated buttocks.

‘No noise, remember,’ he whispered as his fingers slid inside her to a sharp intake of breath from Hermione. After a few seconds of the fingers thrusting the arm holding her to him moved so his other hand could access her clit, thumb strumming over it in a circular motion, the exact movement that had caused Hermione to cry out previously.

Hermione whimpered quietly and pushed her finger into her mouth, biting down on it to try to stop herself from making any noise. Arthur’s fingers were already working their magic, her muscles tightening on the thrusting digits as his thumb sought to bring her to climax for the second time that day. It was almost unbearable, as was the pain in her bottom, exacerbated by the rough material of Arthur’s robe rubbing against the sore skin but the feel of his erection, so hard and pressed unapologetically against her was arousing Hermione beyond anything she had ever felt before.

She wondered whether if she bent over Arthur might finally decide to fuck her as she had been hoping he would now he had accepted her as part of his collection, but Hermione suspected the older man felt some guilt about their liaison and for this reason he was taking things frustratingly slowly, seemingly trying to stave off the inevitable. Unfortunately, all that was doing was making the desire ever more unbearable for them both. She wished he would just take her and stop all the games that were doing nothing but driving her into a frenzy.

‘Take your finger out of your mouth, Hermione,’ Arthur whispered in her ear between kisses to her neck.

Hermione shook her head, tears filling her eyes once again. She knew she couldn’t do that without breaking Arthur’s rule about not making a noise and the idea of more punishment to her already painful bottom was terrifying. His fingers were already inducing feelings that made her want to scream. There was no way she would be able to stay silent. 

Arthur’s hand left her clit moving her slightly so he could access it with the hand already fingering her. He pulled gently at the finger in her mouth trying to dislodge it. Hermione shook her head again, silently pleading with him to leave it there but he ignored her and pulled her hand away. 

Hermione clenched her fists trying desperately to not to make a noise but knew she was going to fail. Arthur’s fingers were doing far too good a job and she was absolutely useless at keeping quiet. She bit her lip so hard she drew blood then tried panting heavily in hopes that this might stop her from crying out. But nothing stopped the low wail as she rode Arthur’s fingers, her body turning liquid once more as the dull ache inside her erupted.

‘Something else you need to practice, Hermione,’ Arthur suggested sounding amused, his lips brushing against her neck and ear as his fingers played and he pressed against her tight bottom, his cock throbbing with need.

So far the touching had been all one way, but Hermione could feel Arthur’s erection and knew she had to do something about it.

‘My turn,’ she whispered once she had managed to get herself back under some sort of control, and as Arthur’s lips continued their whisper-soft progress on her neck and shoulder.

Arthur released her, his fingers now removed, and Hermione turned to pull his robe up revealing his underpants that were straining with the hard mass within. Grinning, she pulled them down, staring in adoration at the rampant erection that sprang free. It was a decent size and quite thick and the head was red and engorged, already looking like it was about to explode.

Hermione reached for it, wrapped her hand around it and squeezed, gratified to hear Arthur’s quiet hiss. For a moment she wondered whether she could punish him if she managed to make him cry out as she had, but then remembered that this wasn’t their agreement. They weren’t equals treating each other in similar ways, she was part of Arthur’s collection and while he could do whatever he wished with her, she could do only what he wanted her to do.

‘Tell me how you like it,’ she said wanting to make sure that the pressure was exactly right to give Arthur as much pleasure as he had given her.

Arthur’s hand gripped Hermione’s, squeezing it to show her how hard she should hold him and moving it to show how fast she should pull on it. Once he was sure she could manage on her own he released her hand, leaning back against the workbench to enjoy her handiwork.

For a few minutes he watched her, impressed at how easily she had got the grip right, savouring the intense look of concentration on her face as she worked on him, enjoying the feel of her soft hands as she tugged and pulled. He closed his eyes, drifting away as the exquisite pain of impending orgasm clenched within his balls, spreading out to fill the whole length of his cock. Arthur knew he wasn’t going to last long. He had sustained arousal for too long and desperately needed the release.

He gasped and opened his eyes as Hermione cupped his balls, something he hadn’t been expecting although it was entirely welcome. She was gently squeezing them as she milked him, his quiet moans of delight growing louder as his seed rose, a sharp cry erupting from deep inside him as he exploded, watching as he spurted all over Hermione’s stomach and breasts.

Arthur was particularly entranced by a drop of pearlescent fluid that had landed on her left nipple. Hermione noticed and picked it up with her finger, examining it for a moment before licking the digit clean. He was glad she didn’t appear to be upset at being covered but he still hurriedly found his wand so he could clean her up.

Hermione grinned at him. ‘You can’t keep quiet either.’

Arthur looked amused. ‘Do you want me to?’

Hermione shook her head. ‘No. It’s much more exciting for me when I know you’re enjoying it. I like hearing you cum.’

Arthur had a sneaking suspicion she was having a sly dig at him about the caning but he was feeling far too elated to care. He pulled his underpants up as he watched Hermione get dressed, a vague feeling of disappointment running through him as her beautiful body was covered up. If only the two of them could stay in here permanently, Hermione naked and ready to do whatever he wanted, it would be heaven. But time was getting on and they would both have to show their faces in the house — it was almost dinner time.

‘I love your cock . . . and your cum,’ Hermione told him as a parting shot. She winked and headed for the door.

Arthur spent a few minutes replaying his orgasm as well as remembering the expression on Hermione’s face when she had licked his cum from her finger. This started a whole new train of thought which only ended when he realised he was late for dinner. He hurriedly cleared up his workbench, putting away his screwdrivers and fuses into the toolbox and stacking the spare plugs in the corner. It was only once he had finished that he realised the cane had disappeared. 


	4. Saturday 29th August 1998

Hermione had been busy with getting ready to go back to Hogwarts all day and hadn’t had a chance to visit Arthur in his shed. She and Ginny had gone with Molly to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies and on their return, Hermione felt duty-bound to help with the housework as Molly had been kind enough to do her washing for her. As much as she would have loved to skip out to go and see Arthur, Hermione knew she had to wait until there was no chance she would get caught for any further tasks. 

She was feeling a little guilty because the night before she had stolen the cane Arthur had used to punish her and she knew she shouldn’t have taken it. Hermione wasn’t sure whether he had realised she had purloined it at the time but she was sure he would have discovered the theft by now. She wasn’t really sure why she had taken it, knowing that getting caught would only end with her being given more punishment, probably with the same instrument she had stolen, but she hadn’t been able to stop herself.

In the immediate aftermath of the caning, when her bottom still felt as if it was on fire, Arthur had made her cum and she hadn’t been able to hold in her cries of ecstasy despite his order that once again she should remain silent. Fortunately, it was too late for him to punish her further as it was almost time for dinner but Hermione was certain he would have no hesitation in doing so in any future interactions between them because his wonderful hands knew just how to give her orgasm after orgasm and Arthur knew she couldn’t control her vocal chords. 

Her only thought at the time had been to get rid of the instrument that had given her so much pain and she hadn’t really considered properly the consequences of taking it.

Dinner had been an uncomfortable affair as her bottom was still stinging like wildfire and she had trouble sitting at the table. Fortunately for her, Ron noticed her fidgeting and Hermione had been able to pretend she had a backache that was causing her a problem with the chair. He had fetched her a cushion, which had been a blissful relief — for a few minutes — but when the stinging sensation began to return, Hermione feigned a headache, citing the need for an early night, particularly if she was going shopping the following day.

As was always the case when she was in the house, Hermione hadn’t looked at Arthur to see his reaction. That would be too dangerous. Whatever he had done to her in the shed had to stay out there. Here in the house he was Ron’s father and nothing more, and she would act accordingly.

Hermione was grateful that because she had gone to bed early she was given a little time on her own to examine her sore bottom and try to do something about the pain. To be fair, it had dulled considerably after she had taken the pain-relieving potion Molly had insisted on giving her for her head and back aches, and she suspected that the Muggle paracetamol and ibuprofen mix she had been intending to take wouldn’t have worked anywhere near as quickly or as well.

She removed her clothes and turned to examine herself in the long mirror in the bedroom she shared with Ginny. Her bottom was still bright red. There were a couple of thin white lines which showed the demarcation of the strokes, but actually, it didn’t look anywhere near as bad as it felt. From the burning pain she could still feel she had expected there to be deep bruising or ugly great welts but the fact that her bottom was just red showed that Arthur hadn’t hit her anywhere near as hard as he could have done.

Lying on her back was not going to be an option tonight, which might cause a problem as she often turned that way in her sleep. But hopefully, with the mixture of the pain relief and sleeping on her side, by the time she had to get up to go shopping it wouldn’t be anywhere near as painful and the redness should have started to decrease. Hermione stepped into her pyjama bottoms, then retrieved the top from where it rested on her pillow. She climbed into bed, wincing a little as she tried to find a comfortable position or at least one that wouldn’t stop her from sleeping.

She had just about managed to get settled when Ginny came to bed, and the two girls spent the best part of an hour before they fell asleep chatting about where they needed to visit while they were in Diagon Alley, including a visit to Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes to see how George was faring without Fred.

This then led onto a conversation about what they thought Hogwarts was going to be like after the rebuilding; whether they had managed to get it fully restored in the four months since the battle that had taken place there or if it was going to be an ongoing task with areas of the castle out of bounds to students and classes relocated to other areas of the castle.

After Molly had woken the girls and they dashed around getting ready to go out, Hermione realised the pain was gone from her bottom. A quick glance in the mirror while Ginny was in the bathroom showed that the marks had faded considerably and were only just noticeable. She hadn’t really had a chance to consider it while they were shopping, and helping Molly with the housework wasn’t the ideal time to think about Arthur and what he had done to her either.

But now she was free and Hermione had just turned down the offer to join the others in a quick game of Quidditch before dinner, saying she wanted to check out her new school books. No one was surprised by this and while Ginny trailed off to the field to join her brother, Ron, and her boyfriend, Harry, Hermione headed upstairs to the bedroom.

She retrieved the cane from her trunk where she had placed it before dinner the previous night, studying it as she debated what to do. The truth was that as an instrument for punishment the cane had been extremely painful, far more so than she had expected. But as Arthur had no doubt discovered when he had fingered her, it had made Hermione as horny as hell. Holding the cane in her right hand, she flicked it gently against her left palm, hissing as the bloody thing stung almost as much as Arthur hitting her bottom had done. She examined the light mark that had appeared across her palm. So, it really didn’t take much pressure to cause pain. 

Hermione knew she had two choices. She could give the cane back to Arthur and accept that a similar punishment would be given to her, which she would have no choice but to accept if she wanted to remain one of his artefacts, or she could hang onto it and deny all knowledge of its removal from the shed. Arthur would know she was lying as no one else could possibly have taken it, but as long as he didn’t search her belongings — which Hermione was fairly certain he would never do — he would be unable to prove it and she would be safe from the nasty painful instrument.

As she prepared herself for her visit to the shed, Hermione considered both options carefully. While the second option appealed greatly, obviously, as it would stop any further canings, she was aware that it was unlikely to stop punishment generally. Arthur had a shed full of objects that could probably be utilised or he might even resort to spanking her which she had no doubt would be almost as painful as the cane and would probably take far longer to administer.

The sensible option would be to give the cane back, apologise and suggest that Arthur punish her for her transgression before he forced her into it. Hermione’s bottom twinged for a moment as if to remind her of the pain she would suffer if she chose that option but she ignored it as she tried to make a decision.

The bit that was giving her cause for concern was that she knew that if she offered herself up for more punishment she would have to be prepared for a lengthier caning session than the one she had suffered the day before. Hermione had seen the disappointment on Arthur’s face when she had caved so quickly and used the safe word to stop him although he had rapidly quelled the expression, presumably so as not to upset her.

For a moment her stomach roiled at the thought but then she remembered how aroused the pain had made her and how excited Arthur had got too. With any luck, it would enable them to move things on finally, to take the next step in their relationship. Hermione had imagined having sex with Arthur so many times now and she couldn’t wait for it to happen in reality. The other thing on her side was that there wasn’t that long until dinner so Arthur was going to be unable to do too much damage — at least she hoped not.

Her decision made, Hermione finished dressing, picked up the cane and slipped it down her top to hide it from anyone she might run into, then left the bedroom. She hurried out of the house checking to make sure no one was in the vicinity to see her as she reached Arthur’s shed, looking around her once more before she opened the door and slipped inside. She grinned at Arthur as he looked up from the Walkman that now lay in pieces on the workbench.

Arthur had been working on the music player whilst anxiously awaiting Hermione’s arrival. He knew she had taken the cane and understood why, but he hoped that it hadn’t been enough to put her off coming to see him again.

He had spent the morning working in the garden while Molly, Ginny and Hermione were on their shopping trip, retreating to the shed as soon as he was finished. But as the afternoon progressed and he still hadn’t received a visit, Arthur began to worry that the caning had been a step too far, particularly for someone who had, presumably, never experienced corporal punishment before.

He smiled in return as relief rushed through him. ‘Good afternoon, Hermione.’

‘I’ve got something of yours, Mr Weasley,’ Hermione said without preamble knowing they didn’t have much time before dinner.

‘Really? And what would that be?’ Arthur was a little surprised that Hermione was admitting to taking the cane, and that she had brought it back, but he didn’t show it. He looked at her trying to work out where it could be hidden — she certainly wasn’t carrying it.

‘If you undress me you’ll find out,’ Hermione said with a cheeky wink.

Arthur glanced at his watch, working out how long they had until dinner, excitement rising within him as he moved towards Hermione. It had been the work of seconds to find to the cane as he removed her thin summer clothes, the underwear seemingly nonexistent, and his heart pounded as her beautiful naked body was revealed once more.

‘I suppose you’re going to punish me for taking the cane?’ Hermione asked.

Arthur was surprised that she didn’t sound anywhere near as anxious about it as he expected. If anything, she seemed quite cocky.

‘I have to teach you that stealing is wrong,’ he said gravely.

Hermione gave a brief nod. ‘You do understand why I took it, though? It was an immediate reaction to the pain. I wasn’t really thinking very clearly.’

‘Obviously not otherwise you would have realised that it would only gain you further punishment.’

Hermione turned and bent over the workbench settling herself into position without being asked. Now it came to it her heart was beating fit to burst with terror. It felt like there was a large ball of lead in her stomach making her feel sick, and she had the urge to turn and flee, not even worrying about the fact that she was naked. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself, the little voice in her mind reminding her that she had to do this otherwise it would be the end of her time with Arthur.

She could feel him watching her, admiring her naked body, his gaze fixed on her bottom as he considered what he was about to do. Hermione clenched her fists for a moment drawing on the strength it gave her. As long as Arthur didn’t wait too much longer she would be fine, she knew she would. But the waiting was almost as bad as the caning itself.

‘Please, Mr Weasley,’ she begged quietly, her eyes turned towards him showing the same pleading expression.

He walked towards her and Hermione turned back, face down and looking at the workbench trying to focus on the internal workings of the Walkman that Arthur had been working on at her arrival. Whatever happened she needed to hold on, needed to remain quiet and not say the safe word.

‘What’s your safe word, Hermione?’ Arthur asked as he gently stroked her bottom.

For Hermione, it seemed as if his voice was a million miles away at the bottom of a deep tunnel and she could hardly hear it.

Almost breathlessly, she replied ‘Red.’

‘Good girl.’

The stroking stopped and Hermione’s stomach clenched violently as the seconds ticked by. Then she heard the swish of the cane and a moment later felt the red-hot pain as it flared across her bottom. She gasped, a sharp intake of breath as she clenched her fists again determined to stop herself from touching the stinging flesh.

It seemed like it was almost immediately that the second stroke landed and this time she had more trouble keeping in the cry. Hermione breathed deeply, trying to elevate her mind and take it away from the pain but as each stroke landed the ability to shake it off became harder and harder. But she was determined not to say the safe word despite the tears that were once again streaming down her face or the cries that she was unable to stop herself from issuing,

Arthur paused at one point as if he had expected her to stop him, but when he realised that she hadn’t given the safe word he continued the punishment. Hermione was sweating now, the exertion of trying so hard not to give in making her exhausted.

As the cane connected with her bruised and painful bottom for the tenth time, Hermione finally forced out the safe word through gritted teeth, the effort almost enough to finish her off. She stayed bent over the workbench sobbing relentlessly now it was over, her bottom so sore that she didn’t even dare to move as she knew the slightest ripple of a muscle would cause her agony.

Arthur came to join her, his hand softly stroking her spine but steering clear of her bottom, obviously worried about her. Hermione tried to stand up, a hiss of pain escaping her lips as she straightened and the muscles in her bottom contracted.

‘Are you okay?’ he asked.

Hermione, who was biting her bottom lip in an effort not to scream nodded unhappily as she wiped away the tears that were still falling.

‘I imagine your bottom is very sore now.’ Arthur was sympathetic.

Hermione nodded again, still seemingly unable to speak.

‘It’s going to be difficult to sit down for a while I would have thought, and I don’t think a pain relieving potion is going to help as much as it did last time.’ Arthur had moved to examine Hermione’s bottom more closely. He frowned, realising he might have overdone the punishment in his excitement. ‘I’m sorry I hurt you so much, Hermione. You should have stopped me. You knew what the safe word was.’

Hermione’s hand wiped away more tears, but she smiled at Arthur wanting him to understand that she had known what she was doing.

‘I think I’ve definitely learnt my lesson now and I can assure you I won’t be stealing the cane again.’ She saw Arthur visibly relax as he realised she wasn’t seriously injured if she was able to joke with him. ‘I’m not sure how I’m going to be able to sit down for dinner this evening, though. It was bad enough last night.’

Arthur looked pensive for a moment before answering, ‘I can try using a spell to reduce the pain if you want. I’m not sure how effective it will be, but it’s the only thing I can think of at short notice.’

Hermione considered his suggestion wondering if a spell would work. She knew that you could mend broken bones and even heal wounds with magic, but she had never heard of it being used for pain relief except with the use of something like Stupefication which would completely stop the pain while the person affected was out cold.

But that seemed a bit of an over-reaction for the type of pain she was suffering and it wasn’t likely that Arthur would do it anyway, particularly when there wasn’t much time left before dinner. Molly would be sure to wonder what had happened to her if she didn’t make it to the table with the rest of the family and Stupefication would be even more difficult to explain than an extremely sore bottom.

‘How—’ she began.

Arthur, who now had his wand in his hand, shrugged. ‘I’m not sure. I was just going to try something general. It might not work, but—’

‘Anything’s got to be better than nothing,’ Hermione said. ‘Sitting at the table was bad enough last night. I’m not sure I can even sit down at the moment. It really does hurt.’

Arthur shot her a sympathetic smile. ‘Here goes nothing, then.’

He waved his wand and Hermione couldn’t help but tense her muscles, a cry of pain escaping her lips at the movement. Arthur looked worried once more and caught himself in the middle of the second wave, stopping what he was doing in case he was causing further damage.

‘That was me, not you,’ Hermione said. ‘Carry on.’

Arthur waved his wand again. ‘How do you feel? Is there any improvement at all?’

‘Yes. It feels slightly less painful. It still really hurts though.’

‘Okay, I’ll do it again, but this will have to be the last time,’ Arthur warned. ‘I don’t want to end up doing something that injures you even worse.’

For the fourth time, he waved his wand. For a moment the pain in Hermione’s bottom seemed to intensify, red hot and almost unbearable, but just as quickly the sensation died and although Hermione could still feel the sting it was definitely a little improved.

‘Thank you, Mr Weasley. That’s much better,’ Hermione said, smiling again.

‘I feel a bit bad about you thanking me for giving you pain,’ Arthur admitted ruefully. ‘You need to get dressed. It’s almost time for dinner.’

Although her bottom definitely felt better than it had in the immediate aftermath of the caning it was still extremely painful, and far worse than it had been the day before. Hermione already knew she was going to be feigning a really bad backache at dinner, but somehow she would get through it and another pain relieving potion would definitely help regardless of what Arthur thought.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow,’ she promised, before slipping out of the shed door and making her slow and uncomfortable way back towards the house.


	5. Sunday 30th August 1998

Arthur wasted no time in undressing Hermione once she finally joined him, eager to see and touch her beautiful naked body after a day spent thinking about it. He had been working around the house for most of the day, in and out of the shed as he repaired various bits of equipment. But there hadn’t been any time to play; not that Hermione was available, even if there had been.

She had finally acceded to the requests of her friends and joined them in their game of Quidditch once the quarterly de-gnoming task, which had turned into a competition, was completed and lunch was out of the way. Hermione had remained with them all afternoon and hadn’t returned to the house until dinner time.

Arthur hadn’t been able to talk to her to see if a visit to the shed was likely as they didn’t discuss such things in the house and they had no special code that they used to communicate. All he could do was head back out to the shed after dinner and hope Hermione wouldn’t break the run she had started on Wednesday and would come and join him once again, even though deep inside he knew he shouldn’t be hoping for a visit.

But the small amount of guilt Arthur still felt at his desire for Hermione was waning as each day passed and tended to dissipate completely while she was with him. He had, therefore, been absolutely delighted when after only fifteen minutes of tinkering at his workbench, Hermione slipped through the door with a smile that showed how pleased she was to be there.

Once Hermione was completely naked Arthur began by playing with her breasts which were by now almost like old friends to him. He loved the firmness of them, the pert mounds that were a good handful just ripe for squeezing and plucking and he knew exactly what to do to ensure maximum arousal in the minimum amount of time as he was aware Hermione wouldn’t be able to spend too long in here without being missed.

Their interaction this evening would, out of necessity, need to be curtailed to make sure no suspicion was raised back in the house. While it was unlikely that anyone would directly search for her in the shed as they knew Arthur insisted on his privacy, it would be difficult for Hermione to explain convincingly where she had been and what she had been doing if her absence from the house was noticed.

Once it was clear that Hermione was aroused, Arthur turned her round, examining her beautiful bottom. It was still quite red and there were thin welts running across both buttocks, the legacy of the caning session from the previous day. His fingers gently traced the lesions before stroking up her spine.

‘How does your bottom feel today?’

‘It’s still sore, but I’ve been taking painkillers so it isn’t unbearable . . . unlike last night.’ Hermione shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Sounding rueful, Arthur said, ‘Yes, I didn’t really consider properly the outcome of what we did and how it would affect you. I’m sorry about that. Fortunately, everyone seemed to accept your backache excuse – the Sciatica suggestion was ingenious.’

‘And a useful excuse for any ongoing pain,’ Hermione pointed out.

Arthur kissed her shoulder and turned her back around to face him.

‘I wasn’t expecting there to be any more pain,’ he admitted as his hands moved, one back to caressing her right breast, the other slipping between her parted legs stroking the soft, damp skin he found there. ‘I was thinking of something rather more pleasurable.’

‘Do I have to remain silent?’ Hermione sounded slightly anxious and Arthur knew it was because she was worried about him punishing her again. She gave a small gasp as Arthur’s fingers slid inside her, his other hand pinching her erect nipple.

‘Not today,’ Arthur assured her. ‘Today, I want you to make all the noise you want.’

A couple of minutes later he removed his fingers, moving his hands to her waist, picking Hermione up and placing her on the empty workbench, watching carefully to ensure that sitting wasn’t too painful for her.

‘I think it’s time for me to undertake a more in-depth examination of you, Hermione, just as I would with any of my Muggle artefacts.’

‘As long as you’re not going to start taking me apart like you did with your Walkman or the plugs,’ Hermione jested.

Arthur chuckled. ‘No disassembly required in this instance. I just need to take a closer look.’

He moved each of her feet so they were now resting on the workbench, then pushed Hermione’s knees apart revealing her perfect sex in all its glory, savouring the feeling of excitement that rose within him as the soft glistening lips were revealed.

Hermione’s cheeks had turned slightly pink as if she was embarrassed at what was happening but she made no move to close her legs. Instead, she bit her bottom lip nervously as she waited for Arthur to pass judgement on her.

‘You are so beautiful . . . absolutely perfect,’ Arthur breathed.

His fingers tenderly stroked the length of Hermione’s slit, exploring and plundering, his thumb rubbing her clit in the way he knew gave her pleasure. After the pain she had endured over the last couple of days, which had been purely for his enjoyment, Arthur knew he had to provide something special as recompense, something that would move things along nicely. 

Hermione gave a long, low sigh of enjoyment and leant back on the workbench, closing her eyes as she revelled in the feelings Arthur was eliciting in her.

‘You don’t need to keep quiet this time,’ he reminded her.

Hermione was biting her bottom lip again, her eyes fluttering as she writhed on Arthur’s fingers. He could feel the moisture increasing as her arousal flared and his cock throbbed, echoing the emotion.

‘So, let’s take a closer look at you, shall we?’ he suggested huskily.

Arthur moved to examine Hermione more intimately, fingers pulling apart her labia as he sought to learn everything he could about that particularly fascinating area of Hermione’s anatomy. After a few minutes of examination with his fingers, they were removed and his head dipped, his tongue extending to lick her soft, warm skin.

First, Arthur focussed on her sensitive clit and its covering hood causing Hermione to emit a low deep moan as he teased the bud, stiffening it in the process. Eventually, when she started squirming, the intensity too much to bear, he moved lower, his tongue flicking and teasing down the entire length of her sex. She tasted wonderful and Arthur wanted more. He was determined Hermione was going to cum for him and she was going to be extremely vocal about it too.

He wrapped his arms around her thighs, pulling her towards him as his mouth attacked feverishly, once again sucking gently on the small bud that he knew was stiff but already so sensitive. Hermione gasped and he intensified the onslaught, his tongue now intermittently licking when sucking became too much for her, knowing that she couldn’t escape his hold on her legs. The only respite would be that which he granted her.

Down he worked again, his tongue exploring every inch of her perfect slit, burying his face in her as he worked to bring her to climax, teasing to the full extent of his ability; pulling Hermione right to the edge time and again before stopping — leaving her ever more frustrated and pleading for release.

She certainly wasn’t being quiet tonight and Arthur was glad he had remembered to set the silencing charm on the shed as the subtle teasing intensified until Hermione was almost in tears, her beseeching almost a wail as she struggled to escape his tight hold.

‘Cum for me,’ Arthur said and he resumed licking knowing that this was to be the final assault. Hermione couldn’t hold out much longer nor did he want her to.

Hermione squirmed as she begged Arthur to release her, the dull aching throb that his tongue was causing throughout her core was increasing in intensity and it was almost unbearable. Several times he had brought her to the brink of orgasm only to stop before the blissful release could take hold. But this time there was to be no stopping, Arthur’s tongue was relentless in its task and she was about to explode.

‘Oh, fuck—!’

Hermione screamed as she came, unable to hold back any longer and knowing she had never experienced anything so wonderful in her whole life. She squealed as Arthur sucked her clit, once again trying to pull away but she was held fast. Now the sensation was gone from the tender bud, instead tingling along the length of her vulva as Arthur changed the direction of his interest.

Giving in completely, she lay back unable to stop the tears as the exquisitely painful sensation washed over and through her, the dull throb slowly ebbing as Arthur’s warm wet tongue induced further spasms of delight. After what seemed like an eternity to Hermione, Arthur finally released his grip on her legs, his tongue performing one final circuit of her sex before he moved away, leaving her panting and sobbing on the workbench.

He stared down at her, his hands once again caressing her soft body, heading for her breasts. He pinched her nipples and Hermione gave a small whimper but Arthur knew it wasn’t in pain. Despite her orgasm, she was still highly aroused and the fondling merely increased the sensation.

For the second time that evening Arthur’s fingers pushed into her, certain that a second orgasm was possible with the penetration if he only kept up the intensity. Again, Hermione squirmed, riding his hand as he continued to savour the taste of her, his tongue running over his lips as he teased and prodded until another wail and the sudden flood indicated Hermione’s release.

Arthur was so aroused by the sight of Hermione, flushed pink from her climax, lying relaxed and defenceless on the workbench, that he had trouble containing himself. He had the urge to fuck her hard, to force himself inside her although he knew she would put up no resistance, that indeed, she wanted him to do it. But he also knew there wasn’t time, not if he was being sensible. With Hermione’s second orgasm they had already spent too long out here and Ron and Harry might already be searching for her.

His cock throbbed almost angrily, reminding Arthur that while Hermione had been fully satiated his own needs were woefully under-met. But there was nothing he could do about it now. However much he desired more it wasn’t going to happen tonight. He had to let Hermione leave before they got caught and everything turned sour.

Hermione was stirring now, moving from the workbench. She reached out to pull Arthur’s robe up intending to release his cock, knowing it needed attention, but he stopped her.

‘We don’t have time, Hermione. They’ll probably be looking for you in the house, and if they come out here—’

He didn’t have to say anything more as Hermione’s expression showed that she understood although she looked disappointed.

‘But I wanted to give you pleasure too,’ she said quietly.

Arthur smiled. ‘You already did. You have no idea how much I enjoyed that. You really are a wonderful artefact to examine.’ He saw Hermione blush again at the compliment. ‘You need to get dressed.’

Reluctant, but also resigned to the fact that their time together was over once more, Hermione picked her clothes up from the floor and began to get dressed as Arthur watched her. She felt disappointed that things had to stop when they had been about to get far more interesting than she had managed so far, but she understood Arthur’s reluctance to risk getting caught. That would never do. 

As she dressed, Hermione replayed in her mind the glorious feeling of Arthur’s tongue and fingers working in tandem to provide her with more pleasure than she had ever experienced before. Almost immediately she felt the arousal start to flare again but she tamped it down. She had to leave before Harry and Ron started wondering where she had got to.

‘Thank you so much for what you did, Mr Weasley. It was wonderful.’ she said huskily.

Arthur smiled and nodded. ‘Yes, it was.’

Hermione reached out and grabbed his cock through his robe, squeezing it hard as she stared into his eyes. Arthur couldn’t stop the hiss that escaped his lips at her touch.

‘My turn tomorrow,’ she promised then she released him and walked towards the door.

Arthur’s heart was racing, the throbbing in his cock so intense it hurt as he watched Hermione leave. Her vow to return and the pleasure that return promised was enough to have him pulling his stiff member from his underpants, tugging on it hard as he sought to relieve himself. It didn’t have the finesse that Hermione would have provided — his hands were nowhere near as soft as hers — but his need was great and there was no way he could stop now. He needed to cum and he needed to do it now.

A roar of release was ripped from his throat as Arthur ejaculated. A few seconds later he had used the wand to clean himself up and redressed. He looked at the workbench and smiled. That needed some cleaning as well. Another wave of his wand and it was complete. He opened the drawer and removed the Firewhisky. Once he had poured a measure of the amber liquid, Arthur pulled up a chair gazing into the glass as he slowly replayed every magnificent moment of his time with Hermione. 


	6. Monday 31st August 1998

Hermione was waiting impatiently for Arthur to return home from work. Firstly, she was eager to repay him for the wonderful orgasms he had given her the day before which she had spent all night and most of the day reliving in her mind. But she also wanted to try to move things on so they would finally have sex.

She had been visiting him in the shed every day for almost a week now and despite the fact that Arthur’s initial guilt about what was happening between them had obviously disappeared as time went on, they had still only got as far as foreplay — and it was driving her absolutely crazy because her desire for Arthur was increasing with each meeting rather than being satiated by their time together.

Hermione still wasn’t interested in ending his marriage but the need to feel Arthur inside her was becoming ever more difficult to contain. Also, she was going back to school tomorrow, so if they didn’t do it tonight it was never going to happen between them, and she couldn’t even begin to imagine how frustrated she would feel if she ended the week without having fucked him.

The problem was, that the night before school started was always crazy at the Burrow. Even though it was only her and Ginny that were returning to Hogwarts this year, most of the evening would still be taken up with packing and ensuring everything was ready to go for the morning. She would need to spend some time with Harry and Ron, too, as she wouldn’t be seeing them again until Christmas, and if every other year was anything to go by no doubt Arthur would be kept busy by Molly making last-minute repairs.

This meant Hermione only had the brief period between Arthur arriving home from work and Molly putting dinner on the table to try to execute her plan although she wasn’t exactly sure yet what that plan was going to be.

While she was waiting, Hermione had considered several different ways of initiating intercourse but knowing him as she now did she was fairly certain Arthur would insist on some sort of foreplay to start with to ensure they were both sufficiently aroused, which with the small amount of time available to them was going to make achieving her aim extremely difficult. The only thing she could do was play it by ear.

At least she had the upper hand this time. It was her turn to pleasure Arthur, so hopefully she could speed things up and guide their interaction. But now he was running late, thanks to a meeting at work that had overrun and Hermione was beginning to think that there wasn’t going to be time to do anything, let alone have sex.

She was becoming so antsy as she waited for his return that she began to worry that someone might notice and question her as to what was wrong. That would never do. Hermione had never once brought what they did in the shed into the house and she wasn’t about to start now.

Hermione wandered into the kitchen where Molly was cooking dinner.

‘I’ve got a bit of a headache, from being cooped up, I think. It’s not serious but I thought I might go for a walk before dinner. Hopefully, the fresh air will clear it.’

‘Do you need a pain-relieving potion?’ Molly studied Hermione carefully, worried that she was coming down with something the day before school started.

Hermione gave a slight shake of her head as she gave Molly a wan smile. ‘No, it’s not that bad. I think I just need to stretch my legs — get a bit of fresh air.’

Molly patted her hand. ‘It’ll probably do you the world of good. If you’re not back by the time dinner’s ready I’ll send Ron to find you.’

‘What time is dinner? I’ll make sure I’m back,’ Hermione assured her not wanting her friends prowling around outside looking for her when she was, with any luck, going to be leaving the shed.

Molly looked over at the clock. Apart from the normal time, which showed that it was six twenty-five, there were also places painted around the dial with extra hands bearing the names of the various members of the Weasley family. Most of the hands were pointing towards ‘home’. Charlie’s hand pointed towards ‘work’, and Arthur’s hand was pointing towards ‘travelling’. Hermione knew Molly was carefully ignoring Fred’s hand which had been pointing at ‘mortal peril’ since well before the Battle of Hogwarts.

‘Arthur should be home shortly. No doubt he’ll want to relax in his shed for a little while as he’s had a hard day.’ Smiling fondly and shaking her head, Molly chuckled. ‘He thinks I don’t know what he’s up to out there, but he likes to have a sneaky Firewhisky or two.’ She considered the clock again as if working something out, then said, ‘Let’s say dinner at seven-thirty. Arthur should be ready to join us without getting shirty by that time.’

‘I’ll be back by then,’ Hermione promised as she opened the kitchen door.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she headed out into the yard, glad that no one else was around. All she could do now was hope that Arthur had been looking forward to his time with her as much as she, and would head straight out to the shed when he got home as Molly said he would. She wandered until she found somewhere she could sit, out of sight of the kitchen window but where she could see the shed, ready to join him when he arrived.

It was just over ten minutes later that Hermione saw Arthur walking across the yard. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes before putting them back on, then pulled his wand from his pocket to open the door to the shed and stepped inside, closing it behind him. Although she was keen to be with him and despite the lack of time, Hermione made herself wait for almost five minutes before she wandered over to the shed.

As she slipped inside, having first checked that there was still no one around to see, she smiled at Arthur taking in his tired expression. As Molly had said he had poured a glass of Firewhisky and was sipping it as he turned towards her.

‘You’re late. Have you had a busy day?’ Hermione asked as she walked towards him.

Arthur nodded wearily. ‘A difficult day, I would say, Hermione. I’ve just come from a very stressful meeting and I feel absolutely exhausted.’ He leant against the workbench as he took another sip of the whisky.

Hermione felt her heart catch at his words, disappointment rising that Arthur might be too tired to do anything, but she pushed it back down. For the moment he didn’t need to do anything but stay where he was, she could do all the work. And hopefully, once she had aroused him enough there might still be time for her to move things on.

She walked towards him although slightly warily as his expression didn’t change.

‘Let me help you relax, Mr Weasley,’ she murmured.

Arthur sighed loudly. ‘I’m sorry, Hermione. I know we were supposed to—’ He broke off as he wasn’t sure what to say. He frowned then, ‘I’m not sure I’m going to be much use to you tonight. I really do feel knackered.’ 

Hermione’s stomach twisted with dismay at the sudden thought that last night might have been their swan song. She couldn’t believe it was over. It couldn’t be.

‘You don’t have to do anything. Just stay there, relax and drink your Firewhisky,’ she said her voice seductive as she now stood directly in front of him.

Her hand reached out to stroke the front of Arthur’s robe where his erection would normally be. There was nothing there. He definitely wasn’t at all aroused.

‘I’m sorry, I did warn you,’ Arthur said sounding apologetic.

Hermione smiled at him. ‘I owe you for last night and there won’t be any time later, not with all the packing for tomorrow, so it has to be now.’

She pulled his robe up revealing the underpants with his flaccid cock inside. Still smiling, she pulled them down, taking hold of his cock and squeezing gently. She looked into Arthur’s eyes as she squeezed, seeing there a look of desire although it was obvious he was exhausted.

‘I want you to cum,’ she whispered.

Arthur gave a small snort of amusement. ‘I’ll be lucky if I get an erection.’

‘Oh, you will,’ Hermione promised, a wicked twinkle in her eye.

She could already feel the first stirring of arousal. Arthur’s cock was slowly stiffening but it was taking too long, especially when she had to be back in the house in twenty minutes. Disappointment welled again when she realised she could probably get Arthur to cum, but sex was going to be out of the question. There just wasn’t going to be time.

But although disappointed, Hermione knew this was no reason to stint in her efforts to give Arthur the pleasure he deserved. Her hand moved in the way he had shown her previously, the flesh becoming stiffer and more erect with every pull. Arthur had discarded his drink, his head now back and his eyes closed as he moaned softly, enjoying Hermione’s tender ministrations.

When she judged it stiff enough, Hermione dropped to her knees, moving forward and gripping his bottom so she could take Arthur’s cock into her mouth. She started slowly, licking across the tip, watching as it twitched at the contact as Arthur hissed.

Emboldened by his obvious enjoyment she swirled her tongue around the semi-rigid member, wetting it all the way down to where it sprung from the bush of red hair below his navel. Now she used a different tactic, her lips kissing, working her way back up as she nibbled gently. She popped it in her mouth, teeth gently catching the flesh in places as she swallowed it. Arthur still hadn’t opened his eyes but from the noises he was making and the stiffness in his cock, Hermione knew he was enjoying what she was doing.

Another change and she had moved back to the head, sucking it hard, almost as if she was using a straw to get the last bit of milkshake from the bottom of the glass. Arthur groaned and stroked her hair. Hermione sucked him again, then having prepared herself she slid as much of his cock as she could into her mouth, stopping only when she started to gag. A few seconds later she was doing it again, able to take a bit more now she was used to it.

Arthur moaned her name, one hand now on her shoulder gripping so hard she thought he was going to bruise her, the other in her hair, caressing but not yet holding her down. She continued sucking, knowing that he was now completely erect and all further action on her part would bring him ever closer to climax.

For a moment Hermione wondered whether she could stop what she was doing now that Arthur was ready and initiate the intercourse she so desperately desired. But she suspected that stopping now would just mean Arthur taking over pleasuring her with foreplay instead, and he had already done plenty of that this week. There still wasn’t time for that to happen and for them to have sex as well.

Hermione felt she really owed Arthur an orgasm after all the pleasure he had given her so she pushed away the thought of fucking and concentrated once more on bringing Arthur to climax, her tongue swirling around his hard length as he moaned quietly. One hand moved to cup his balls, squeezing them gently as the other moved from his bottom, slipping under his robe to slide between his legs.

Her fingers flickered against the sensitive skin between his testes and his anus, stroking and pressing as Arthur gasped in appreciation. Swallowing as much of him as she could, Hermione sucked as her fingers played, the hand holding the balls squeezing in time with the sucking, creating a rhythm that was making Arthur pant as his arousal was further stoked. He was still playing with her hair, trying to stop himself from forcing her down even further onto his cock.

Feeling the telltale twitch that warned her Arthur was close to cumming, as if the noises he was making hadn’t already given it away, Hermione released his cock until she was back sucking the head as one of her fingers found and penetrated Arthur’s anus; gently pushing inside him as she squeezed his balls once more. He gasped loudly then cried out, his muscles clenching as his cock spasmed, exploding into Hermione’s waiting mouth.

She continued to suck until it was clear Arthur was feeling the sensitivity, then she released him completely, sitting back and savouring the taste of his cum before she swallowed it. Hermione smiled at him. Arthur was looking a bit shell-shocked as if he couldn’t believe what had just happened.

‘I told you I’d make you cum,’ she said with a wink.

Arthur nodded. ‘You did. And I’m very grateful, Hermione.’

After redressing himself, he held out a hand to help Hermione up then picked up the glass of Firewhisky. He took a sip then held the glass out to her.

‘You might want some of this.’

Hermione shook her head, her nose wrinkling with distaste. ‘No thanks. I don’t like Firewhisky.’

‘I thought you might want to get the taste—’

Hermione cut him off. ‘I _love_ the taste of your cum, Mr Weasley. I don’t need to get rid of it.’ She licked her lips as if in confirmation.

‘I suppose we should be getting back to the house shortly,’ Arthur said sounding reluctant as he finished the last of the Firewhisky in his glass.

Although he had just experienced the most amazing orgasm thanks to Hermione’s wonderful mouth and exploring fingers he couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty that there hadn’t been time for him to give her satisfaction in return. There was disappointment, too. He knew she was going back to school in the morning so her time as his artefact was about to come to an end and even though he knew it was wrong, Arthur didn’t want her to leave.

He knew he should be grateful that their games hadn’t got any more serious than foreplay although that was bad enough considering he was a long-married man, but the truth was that he still wanted more with her. Arthur wanted to fill Hermione’s gorgeous body with his cock, to feel her soft, tight flesh wrapped so snuggly around him. He wanted to hear her cries of pleasure as he fucked her hard, but he was also depressingly aware that their time had run out so it was never going to happen.

Arthur now regretted that he hadn’t taken the chance when it had presented itself yesterday despite the risk at the time. He glanced at his watch just to check whether there was even the slightest chance that they could squeeze in something more but he already knew it was too late. There wasn’t even time for him to pleasure her with his mouth or fingers. They really needed to get back to the house and dinner with the family and there would be no time after with all the packing and general madness that always accompanied the night before school.

He knew he ought to say something to Hermione about their time together, should make some acknowledgement that it was over and that it had been one of the most exciting and enjoyable experiences of his life, but now it came to it Arthur found it hard to speak. He just didn’t want it to be over.

Hermione felt a little awkward as she waited to see if Arthur was going to say anything more to her. She was still buzzing from the orgasm she had given him but the feeling of deflation had begun and started increasing apace when he mentioned going back to the house. Once she left the shed she would no longer be one of his artefacts and anything that had happened between them would be nothing but a bittersweet memory.

Although she knew Arthur had enjoyed what they had done together she had no idea how he felt about her leaving. Was he as disappointed as she that they hadn’t managed to consummate their union or was he relieved that he had managed to get away with only foreplay, his guilt still stopping him from going that final step? She had no idea as Arthur’s expression gave nothing away. Hermione was certain she looked disappointed though. She couldn’t help it. She wanted him so badly and now it wasn’t going to happen. Their time together had run out.

Suddenly realising that Arthur might take her disappointment as a criticism that the pleasure had gone all his way this evening, Hermione tried to school her expression into something more akin to his but she wasn’t sure she succeeded.

‘Dinner is at seven-thirty,’ she reminded him, confirming that they needed to leave.

Arthur gave a brief nod of understanding and put his empty glass in the drawer of his workbench. Hermione walked towards him, surveying him as he stared at her warily.

‘Hermione, I want to thank you for letting me—’

‘I wanted more than this,’ Hermione blurted out, cutting Arthur off before he could say the words that officially ended her time as his artefact. She needed him to know how she felt — needed to know herself whether he had wanted their games to become more intimate or whether he had always intended to keep it to foreplay. ‘I wanted to fuck you . . . I wanted it _so_ much.’

Arthur stared at her for a couple of seconds. ‘I wanted that too,’ he admitted quietly. He took hold of Hermione’s hands as he gazed into her eyes. ‘I’m sorry there wasn’t time.’

‘Tomorrow,’ Hermione said sounding a little breathless. Her heart was now pounding at Arthur’s words and she knew that somehow they had to make it happen.

Arthur frowned and shook his head. ‘We have to be at Kings Cross by eleven o’clock. Percy’s sending a car for us. There won’t be time in the morning, Hermione.’

‘Yes, there will.’ Hermione sounded confident now. ‘We could come out here early before everyone else gets up. Please, Mr Weasley. I want this so much . . . and you said you do too.’

Arthur considered the proposition for a few seconds, his heart lifting as he realised that this would be the perfect way to say goodbye to Hermione. They would both get everything they wanted and neither would end up feeling the other was going away unfulfilled. 

He nodded. ‘Okay. If you’re sure?’

Hermione smiled. ‘I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. Would five-thirty be too late?’

Arthur smiled now, too. ‘I think that would be perfect.’

Looking much happier, Hermione dropped his hands. ‘I’ll see you in the morning then.’

She headed for the door, leaving Arthur watching after her.


	7. Tuesday 1st September 1998

Arthur wasn’t at all sure that he should have agreed to meet Hermione in the shed this morning. But when she had made it clear how disappointed she was that they hadn’t had sex it had stirred that part of him that felt exactly the same way, so he had given in and arranged a time. The truth was that it was something he had been fantasising about for a week anyway, so it wasn’t really a hardship to agree to. 

He had been excited to discover that he hadn’t been alone in his desires and that Hermione was as disappointed about their time together coming to an end as he was and was eager to do anything to extend it for as long as possible.

Arthur knew he should feel some guilt at what they were about to do but things had gone too far for that now. Although he still loved Molly every bit as much as he had always done, Hermione was providing the excitement that had been missing from his life for years and it made him feel good in a way he had never expected to feel again.

He hadn’t managed to get much sleep. Instead, he had spent most of the night imagining, as he had all week, taking Hermione in every conceivable position trying to decide which would give her the most pleasure as there wasn’t going to be enough time to try all of them. Eventually, he had given up working it out and just enjoyed the fantasy. Hermione could decide what position she wanted. He would be happy for her to take control.

There was a slight touch of coolness in the air and Arthur shivered as he stepped outside the kitchen door and made his way across the yard towards the shed. Despite only being the first of September, Autumn was definitely on its way, the trees already turning shades of yellow, orange and red.

For a moment, he wondered whether Hermione had actually woken up or whether she was still tucked up in bed dreaming about returning to school and had forgotten all about meeting him. He wasn’t sure how long he should wait for her to turn up before admitting to himself that she wasn’t coming. But as he reached the shed a smile crossed his face and his arousal flared sharply. Hermione was already there waiting for him. She hadn’t forgotten or changed her mind.

Arthur opened the door and let Hermione in ahead of him, enjoying the warm stuffiness of the shed after the cool breeze outside.

‘Good morning, Hermione,’ he said politely.

Hermione smiled. ‘Good morning, Mr Weasley. I don’t think I slept at all last night. All I could think about was being with you.’

Arthur gave her a wry smile as he moved towards her. ‘I know exactly what you mean.’

Hermione looked delighted at his confession. She reached out to undo his dressing gown, pushing it from his shoulders before working to remove his nightshirt. Once Arthur stood unclothed in front of her she smiled.

‘It’s good to finally see you naked,’ she said.

‘I don’t look as good as you do,’ Arthur told her. He had already removed Hermione’s dressing gown and was pulling her nightdress over her head.

‘I like it,’ Hermione said as she stared at him once she emerged from beneath the cotton. ‘It makes me even hornier.’

‘I can see that.’ Arthur sounded amused as he reached to cup her breasts, fingers pinching her stiff nipples.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and sighed happily. ‘I’m going to miss this.’

‘Mmmm, me too.’ Arthur pulled her closer, his mouth dipping to capture the left nipple, sucking hard on it. His free hand caressed Hermione’s body, stroking down her back and over her bottom. ‘Sweet Merlin, you’re gorgeous.’

Hermione’s hands wrapped around Arthur’s erection, squeezing it gently. ‘Morning wood,’ she said happily.

Arthur chuckled as he released her nipple for a moment. ‘Horny young woman waiting for me to fuck her in the shed more like.’

‘Oh yes, I definitely want that,’ Hermione confirmed then purred happily as Arthur’s hand slid between her thighs. She opened her legs to give him better access, biting her lip to stifle a gasp as his fingers slid inside her, his thumb locating and massaging her clit in the way that always gave her so much pleasure.

‘You’re very wet already,’ he said sounding impressed.

Hermione grinned at him. ‘I told you, I’ve spent all night imagining you fucking me. Of course I’m wet. I just need your cock.

—Do you want me to suck it first?’ She squeezed harder, causing Arthur to hiss.

He considered the question for a moment but knew that if Hermione got her beautiful mouth on his cock he would probably cum rather too quickly and he wasn’t sure how long it would take him to recover. The last thing he needed was them not getting to fuck because he couldn’t get another erection.

‘No. I want to go down on you, though. I want to taste you again.’

He helped Hermione onto the workbench, enjoying her eagerness as she spread her legs wide to give him access to her perfect body. 

‘I really enjoyed that last time,’ she admitted sounding a touch sheepish.

Arthur’s fingers stroked the length of her slit, enjoying looking at her every bit as much as he knew he would enjoy tasting her.

‘Have you never done that before?’ he asked, suddenly wondering how experienced Hermione actually was, and hoping he wasn’t about to discover that she was still a virgin.

She shook her head. ‘No. I’ve had sex, obviously, but that never happened before.’ She blushed, then added. ‘It was wonderful. Thank you.’

‘What about giving blow jobs?’ Arthur asked.

Hermione shrugged. ‘Yes. Ron was always quite keen for me to do that.’

Arthur frowned. ‘But he didn’t return the favour?’

‘No. I did tried to hint that it would be nice to try it a few times but he just ignored me. I don’t think he wants to do it.’

‘Well, more fool him,’ Arthur said as he gripped Hermione’s bottom and pulled her towards him. More salaciously he added, ‘I definitely want to do it.’

A moment later Hermione squealed loudly as his warm wet tongue connected with her tight vulva. She gave a moan of pleasure as she lay back, relinquishing all control to Arthur as his tongue teased and probed, drawing her already sensitive and aroused sex into a state of frenzy until finally, with a sharp cry, her body went rigid as she exploded.

‘Can we fuck now?’ she asked, her voice husky with arousal, as she lay there looking up at Arthur with limpid eyes.

Hermione had enjoyed what he had done with his tongue but she was so desperate to finally feel his wonderful hard cock inside her that she was becoming impatient.

‘Are you sure?’ Arthur asked carefully.

His stomach was swirling as if he had swallowed a mass of butterflies that were trying to escape, the feeling caused by the knowledge that Hermione wanted him — every bit as much as he wanted her it seemed — but he needed to be certain because he didn’t want there to be any mistake.

Hermione sat up and smiled at him. ‘That’s what we’re here for, isn’t it?’

Arthur’s heart pounded as the butterflies swooped again. ‘Do you have a preference for position?’

Hermione shook her head. ‘I just want you inside me. Like this will be perfect . . . to start with.’

She wrapped her legs around Arthur’s bottom at the same time as she wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him towards her until his erection was pressed against the soft lips of her sex.

‘Take me,’ she whispered in his ear.

Arthur wrapped an arm around Hermione in return and taking her at her word he guided his cock into her, thrusting deep inside once he was in the right position. His growl of desire matched her cry of delight as they began to undulate, slowly at first, then speeding up as they got into their stride.

‘Oh, god, that feels so good,’ Hermione whispered as she clung to Arthur, savouring the feeling of his hard cock moving inside her.

Arthur had released her now, his hands either side of her on the workbench, providing stability as he thrust again and again, pushing as deep inside Hermione as he could get. His eyes were closed as he concentrated on the sound of her breathing, gauging the pants and gasps as he pounded her, trying to bring her to climax before he exploded himself. He was having trouble because she felt so good and part of him was desperate to empty himself inside her, to claim her as his property completely, but he needed Hermione to cum too.

‘Ride me,’ he begged when the feeling became almost unbearable, knowing that the few seconds it would take to change position would be enough to get him under control again. He pulled out of her and retrieved the chair.

With a murmur of agreement, and with Arthur’s help, Hermione clambered from the workbench moving to join him. She climbed onto his lap, easily impaling herself on his hard length, causing another loud moan from both of them. Once she was certain she was in place she began moving, riding Arthur as his hands and mouth played with her breasts; biting, pinching and squeezing as they led each other to climax.

Hermione could feel that aching pain deep inside her, flaring up and spreading throughout the whole of her lower body. It was almost unbearable in its beauty and she found herself slowing, no longer riding with the earlier intensity. Arthur’s hands left her breasts, instead finding her bottom, clutching it as he thrust up into her, obviously knowing she was close to cumming and helping to get her over the final hurdle.

Her breathing was fast and shallow, panting as she forced herself onwards, the heat and pain turning liquid as she wailed loudly, unable to stop herself from crying out her joy at the feeling Arthur was creating deep inside her. She could hear his grunts and gasps as he continued to thrust, his lips on her neck as she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

‘Oh . . . fuck . . . fuck . . . fuck!’ Hermione cried as a wave of emotion washed over her, causing tears to well up in her eyes. A moment later they began to fall as her orgasm exploded once more; light-headed and almost floating, her pelvis grinding against Arthur as she came with an intensity that surprised her.

Arthur groaned loudly as Hermione’s contracting muscles gripped his cock, squeezing and milking him. It felt so good and he couldn’t last any longer. With a sharp cry, he let himself go, feeling the twitching as he emptied his balls into Hermione’s perfect tight body. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her as she sobbed on his shoulder.

Once Hermione had recovered slightly, Arthur released her and she gazed at him with a smile, her dark eyes shining. She seemed to be glowing just as he was sure he was glowing. It had been the most magnificent fuck he’d had in years and he could feel nothing but warmth and gratitude for this beautiful young woman who had given herself to him so freely.

‘That was absolutely bloody amazing,’ Hermione said sincerely once she stood up, allowing Arthur to finally move from the chair too.

‘It was,’ Arthur agreed. He was happily watching Hermione, enjoying the sight of her gorgeous naked body while he still could.

‘It was even better than I’d imagined it would be.’

Arthur wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, enjoying the feel of her naked skin brushing against his and chuckled.

‘I’m glad to hear it. I have to admit that it was better for me too.’

Hermione looked pleased with his comment and she gave him a huge hug.

She was aware that it was almost time to leave and that it would finally be time to acknowledge that whatever had happened between them was over — for the time being at least. Although there was some sadness at leaving, Hermione was hopeful that on her next visit to the Burrow at Christmas she would once again be able to take her place as one of Arthur’s artefacts, and now they had fucked once there was no reason it couldn’t resume.

As they continued to hug, Hermione realised she could feel Arthur’s cock pressed against her once more. He had another erection already. For a moment a flash of excitement rose within her but then she remembered that it was probably almost time for the rest of the family to get up and they needed to go back inside the house before they got caught.

‘What’s the time?’ she asked.

Arthur moved his arm so he could look at his watch, his heart racing a little as he saw the time. He had felt himself getting another erection and was trying to ignore it, certain there wasn’t time for them to do anything else and that once Hermione finally moved from his arms she would be returning to the house and out of his life once more.

‘Six-fifteen,’ he said quietly.

As he tried to decide whether there was time for them to do anything else he gasped as he felt Hermione grasp his cock, squeezing it hard. She had obviously felt him when he was pressed against her and decided to take matters into her own hands.

‘Good, we’ve just about got time then,’ she said gleefully.

Hermione tugged Arthur’s cock, gratified to feel it growing ever harder. When it was rock hard again she released him and walked over to the workbench, bending over it in the same way as she had when she was waiting for the caning. She looked over her shoulder at him.

‘Hard and fast please, Mr Weasley,’ she said with a wicked grin then bent down to lean on the workbench with her legs apart presenting her pert bottom and tight slit for his attention.

Arthur joined her, his hand stroking her bottom for a moment as he remembered the welts that had been raised there earlier in the week. The marks were still visible although they would probably be gone before Hermione had been back at school for a week.

He positioned himself then gripped her hips as his cock slid inside her, enjoying once again the feel of her firm warm muscles gripping him so tightly. Hermione gave a loud moan of pleasure and he withdrew almost all the way before pushing back inside her again, building a steady rhythm as he granted her wish, marvelling at how deep he could go in this position. It felt fantastic and he could keep going and going.

It was clear Hermione was enjoying it every bit as much as Arthur from the noises she was making, no effort being spared at attempting to keep quiet. She spurred him on, begging him to go faster, then to slow down when it became too intense, Arthur following her instructions to guide her to another massive orgasm which exploded in a wave of shrieking and sobbing. He held her down as his own climax followed, then hugged her tightly again, wishing that he never had to let her go, that he could keep her here in the shed forever.

‘We’d better get dressed and go back to the house,’ Arthur said eventually.

He kissed the top of Hermione’s head before releasing her to go and find his nightshirt and dressing gown. He turned to watch Hermione putting her nightdress back on, feeling a slight sense of loss as her gorgeous body was covered up. He was busy doing up the belt on his dressing gown when he realised Hermione had joined him again. He smiled at her.

Hermione gently stroked Arthur’s face, taking in every inch of it, cementing it in her mind for later remembrance. She yearned to kiss him, to finally feel his lips on hers and taste his beautiful mouth but she knew that wasn’t allowed, just as she could never call him Arthur. Both those things were far too intimate and would take their relationship to a place she knew they could never go to. Her time in the shed was supposed to be a bit of fun, not a big affair that would threaten Arthur’s marriage. She smiled then leant in and gave him the briefest, most tender and chaste kiss he had ever received on the corner of his mouth.

‘I’ll see you at Christmas, Mr Weasley,’ Hermione said, her voice low and sensual.

Arthur felt the urge to pull her to him and kiss her properly for the first time ever. He wanted to swear undying love for this beautiful young woman that had captured his heart so thoroughly over the last week, but somehow he found himself unable to say anything and knew he had to let her go.

‘I’m part of your collection,’ Hermione reminded him with a wink as she walked away from him, heading for the door.

Arthur stared after her. Hermione reached for the door handle.

‘I’ll need to give you a thorough examination when you get back, Hermione,’ Arthur told her.

Hermione grinned, blew him a kiss, then pushed the door open and disappeared through it leaving Arthur alone with a head full of memories and the Christmas holidays to look forward to.

He opened the drawer and after rummaging for a moment pulled out a thick black marker pen, then removed the calendar from the wall and placed it on the workbench. He counted the days until the Christmas holidays, putting a box around the date, then returned to the September page and crossed out the 1. He put the calendar back on the wall, put away the pen and left the shed, ambling back towards the kitchen door with a contented smile on his face.

There were only another one hundred and thirteen days to go.


End file.
